Sequel to Regret: Evicted
by abriel
Summary: Eight months has passed since Sakura and Itachi gotten back together in Regret. Now, Sakura is being evicted from her home. She must find some where else to live before her family discovers the things she has been hiding for the last couple of years.
1. Chapter 1

Non-Massacre

Characters:

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and the team are 23.

Itachi is 28.

Chapter 1: Evicted

 _ _A sequel to Regret. This story will only be two or three chapters long. Not sure yet.__

 _ _I will probably post the next chapter before Sunday. Please forgive me for the typos, but I wanted to post this one, so the next chapter can be posted.__

 _ _Please leave a review. Thanks and enjoy!__

Haruno Sakura wanted to cry. Well, either that or scream. There on her door was the thing shes been hoping not to see a day in her life. An eviction notice. Snatching it from the door while glancing around, she jammed her key into the key hole. Opening the door, Sakura slammed it behind her quickly.

Sitting on her worn-out couch, she could feel the tears well up in her eyes. There in her grip was a white sheet of paper. On top in red for everybody's viewing pleasure that had passed by her door before she arrived stated:

 _ _EVICTION NOTICE__

 _ _Dear Tenant,__

 _ _You are hereby given an eviction notice and will have to vacate the premise within 30 days.__

 _ _Please speak to the manager for reasoning.__

 _ _Mr. Akimichi (213) 653-3882__

If she thought she was embarrassed earlier, Sakura felt more humiliated now.

You see, Mr. Akimichi was Choji grandfather who owned the building where Sakura was staying. Oh no, this is where it got good. Think about it, once Mr. Akimichi discloses to Choji that he put her out, he would definitely tell Ino, who would spread it around the whole village before the day was over.

Glancing back down at the number he left, she scoffed.

"Yeah right! You would like that wouldn't you, but you put Haruno Sakura out." Sakura said out loud.

Getting back up, she headed back out the door. Locking it, she turned making a beeline to the Akimichi Compound. He would have to tell her to her face if he wanted her out.

Jumping on the rooftop of her home, Sakura started running.

"Sakura-chan!" Looking down she noticed Hinata.

Making sure she stuffed that stupid piece of paper in her pocket, Sakura jumped down, and turn to see Hinata strolling her direction.

"Hi Hinata-chan!"

Standing in front of Sakura, Hinata stated, "I saw you running a minute ago and you looked troubled. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Looking uncomfortable, she continued, "I actually been tailing you for a minute now, but decided its best to just ask you myself just in case its something top secret. Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah." I said while scratching the back of my head. "I just need to go see Choji old man for a minute."

Feeling embarrassed now for following Sakura in the first place, Hinata chuckled and said "Well I'll let you be on your way then. Sorry about that. You know, for following you."

Smiling because of how embarrassed Hinata looked, Sakura responded "Its alright, but I really have to go. Tell Naruto hi for me." Turning around to see where she was currently, she hated she never went to any of the events Choji clan have had in the past. Since the clan preferred to be healed in the hospital, she never had a reason to travel to their compound. Therefore, she didn't know precisely where Mr. Akimichi lived, and she couldn't simply transport there. Jumping back on the roof.

"Oh Sakura, Naruto-kun birthday is coming up and I'm throwing him a surprise birthday party. I'm actually working on the invitations now, so if you can make it on October 10th, I'm sure he would love it." Hinata said.

"Of course I'll be there."

Bowing her head, she replied, "Thank You Sakura-chan." She turned and strolled off.

"Bye Hinata-chan!" I yelled, leaping from the roof. Sakura was feeling better she realized. She was happy Naruto had someone like Hinata to be by his side. She remembers the day she punched Naruto in the face when Hinata asked him out. She was so shy and fainted afterwards.

* * *

 _ _Standing inside Sakura office, Hinata was helping Sakura with the Hyuga Clan database. It needed to be updated, and after asking Mr. Hyuga Hiashi permission to gather information for updates, he agreed and sent Hinata on behalf of the clan.__

 _ _Sakura would like to think he sent Hinata-chan because of their friendship. There were hundreds he could have sent, but he sent her the best one she thought.__

 _"_ _ _Sakura-channnn!"__

 _ _Not having time to dodge it, she went flying out of her chair to the floor with Naruto squashing her in a bone-jarring hug.__

 _ _Wheezing, she breathed out, "You have one second to get off me before I punch your kidneys out."__

 _"_ _ _Sorry Sakura-chan." He said releasing her. Standing up, he reached his hand out for her to grab.__

 _ _Grabbing it, she said, "One of these days your going to kill me with your hugs Naruto. Who is going to fix your ass then? Give me a warning next time."__

 _"_ _ _I'm really sorry, I just miss you." he said grinning.__

 _ _Smiling, she sat back in her chair while replying, "Yeah, me too." She truly did. She basically stayed in the hospital now, unless when the team or Itachi made her leave to eat and sleep, Sakura never left.__

 _ _Coughing to get their attention, both heads turned to Hinata-chan.__

 _"_ _ _Hey, Hinata-chan. I didn't see you there." Scratching the back of his head, he asked looking between the both of them, "Was I interrupting something?"__

 _ _Before Sakura could reply, Hinata stuttered out.__

 _"_ _ _N-No, we were a-almost done actually."__

 _ _Glancing back down at the database in front of her, she realized she was right. They were.__

 _"_ _ _We can stop here and finish back up another time Hinata." Sakura said.__

 _"_ _ _Okay." Hinata replied. Facing Naruto again, She gulped. "Naruto-kun, I-I was actually g-going to get some ramen i-if you wanted to j-join? I'm paying," She stuttered out.__

 _"_ _ _Really? Sure Hinata-chan. Wait, actually I can't. How about a range check?" Turning rapidly to Sakura, "That's actually why I'm here to ask Sakura-chan out. Come on Sakura, we are going out on a date, you can't stay in this building forever. I'm not taking no for an answer."__

 _ _Looking behind him, she saw Hinata leave out the door with her head down. How dare he, she thought. She could feel an headache forming.__

 _"_ _ _Naruto, come here."__

 _ _Grinning while coming closer, Sakura punched him right in the face as he staggered back from the impact and fell on the floor. His nose was 100% broken. She would heal it later.__

 _"_ _ _Sakura-chan, why did you do that?" He asked holding his nose, while twisting side to side yelling "ouch" repeatedly.__

 _"_ _ _Because asshole, Hinata likes you and asked you out and you basically turned her down. And to make it worse, you asked me out in front of her."__

 _ _Jumping up, he yelled, "Wait, Hinata likes me?! OMG why didn't she say so. I'm so sorry Sakura-chan, but things are not going to work out with us. I think I'm going to try things out with Hinata-Chan, you know since she likes me and all. Plus, you have that bastard." he replied.__

 _ _Blinking, Naruto was already leaving her office yelling "Hinata-Chan, wait. Would you like to go out with me. I'll pay."__

 _ _If Hinata was still in the building, she definitely heard Naruto. Matter of fact, everyone in the building heard him.__

 _ _That's the day things changed between Hinata and Naruto. She doesn't know how he did it, but everyone started noticing that whenever Hinata was comfortable, she never stuttered anymore.__

* * *

Shaking her head from the memory, Sakura realized she could see the Akimichi clan compounds from where she was now. Picking up the pace, she arrived at the gate.

"Ms. Haruno, how may we help you?" The gatekeeper inquired.

"I need to speak to old man Akimichi?"

Raising his eyebrow with a smirk on his face. "Ms. Haruno, you are about to enter the Akimichi compound, there are many old ones but I need you too be specific."

Realizing she never learned Mr. Akimichi first name, she laughed.

Again scratching the back of her head, she really needed to stop hanging with Kakashi and Naruto, she replied "Well actually I don't know his first name, but he's Choji grandfather."

Chuckling he answered, "Oh, that ole man. I actually saw him arriving home not too long ago." Hopping over the gate, the gate started opening. As the doors departed, he was right back in front of her again. "Did you require assistance getting to Mr. Akimichi house, Ms. Haruno? I will escort you if needed."

"No thank you, I got it from here."

Walking ahead, she took notice of her surrounding. All of the houses appeared to be identical. She was happy he wasn't an Uchiha because she would have never found him at the Uchiha compound. The Akimichi was a smaller clan and for that she was grateful.

Sakura stopped. "Why didn't I think about this earlier, if I get evicted, what am I going to tell Itachi?! Not only that, but my family and friends. Kami!"

"No, not going too think of that right now, because there is no reason for me to be evicted."

Feeling for the old man chakra, she felt it very quickly. This meant he was close and she was right. 300 meters exact. Running up to the house, Sakura knock.

"Who is it?" this was a female voice.

"Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura and I'm looking for Mr. Akimichi."

She could hear a jutsu being release before the door open. Most likely for precautions. 90% of the villagers in the Hidden Leaf did this and it could only be released when someone with the exact or similar chakra released it. Meaning the person who cast it or family.

Opening the door, she was greeted with an elderly woman who stood 4'8 perhaps 5 feet tall and was pale and winkled with a rounded figure. With her white hair swept in a bun, she could see some of the brown color left that hasn't faded yet.

Smiling at Sakura, it made the wrinkles in her face appear out more. She could also tell that she was around the same age as the old man. Guessing this is his wife.

"Hello there, I'm Mrs. Akimichi, please come in." She said while backing up from the entryway so Sakura could enter. Entering the house, Mrs. Akimichi continued, "He's in the back, I'll tell him you are here. Make yourself comfortable."

As she vanished around the corner, Sakura saw tons of photos of the clan. In front of her was Team 10 picture. Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Mr. Asuma. Beside that frame, was another picture of Choji and his sister with his grandparents. Looking around at the walls, were more photos of the entire family, and a considerable amount of the clan, she hadn't even seen before. She looked back at Team 10 picture.

"He's been a big one all his life."

Turning to her right, Sakura was facing the man that put her through hell in the previous 30 minutes.

"Mr. Akimichi… " She didn't get the opportunity to finish of the fact that he held up his hand.

"Your here because of the notice I'm certain."

"Well, yes. Could you please explain this?!" Reaching into her pocket, Sakura grabbed the letter unfolding it coming closer to hold it in his face.

"If you can read Ms. Haruno, I assume you can since you are second in command at the hospital, it will say you have thirty days to find somewhere else to live. Do you really not know why I'm evicting you?"

"Of course not." I hissed out.

"You have been late on your payments throughout the previous four months Ms. Haruno."

"I have paid you every month." He couldn't be serious.

"That is correct, yet I have added an additional week for you, because you were late every time. Ms. Haruno, do you realize that every time your late, I have to pay out my pocket and it goes to the Hokage?"

"Are you kidding me? So what, all those other times, you were just being nice?"

"Why yes, I was. You are one of Choji friends, Mrs. Haruno, and you have healed our clan many times, and for that, I owe you gratitude. But I can't continue letting you be late and adding additional days when I'm not granted anyone else that. Not even my own kids."

"But Mr. Akimichi , I have no where else to go. Please." Sakura begged.

"I'm sorry Ms. Haruno, I can't. Now if you excuse me, I have to clean up for dinner. If you would like to remain and have supper with us, that is fine."

"No", she dismissed. She was crying. She probably looked foolish right now, but she couldn't stop the tears even if she wanted too. Turning around she headed for the door. Opening the door, the ole man voice stopped her.

"Sakura, don't be too sad about this; I'm really sorry. In any case, you have people who would gladly offer you a place.

"Yeah. Thanks. I'll make sure I'm out by 30 days." Sakura said slamming the door. She knew this was her fault because he was right. She had been late for the past four months and every time he let her slide. Any other owner wouldn't have done that. She would apologize later, but right now, Sakura realized she would be homeless in thirty days unless she found a place.

Wiping her face, Sakura started heading back to the entrance.

"Did you locate the old man Ms. Haruno?" she heard.

Looking up she saw the guard grinning. She must of looked a wreck since his grin start forming into a sad smile.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks." She replied looking back towards the ground.

"Are you okay?" She was closer to him now as he asked.

Still staring at the ground, she answered, "Ha. I'll be on my way. Have a great one."

She was about to jump on the roof again but stopped. There was a 50/50 chance she would be stopped again if she went roof to roof. Not even second guessing it, she transported herself back home. Looking down at green mat that said welcome, she reached into her pocket and grabs her key. Opening her door, she slowly walked to her couch as she threw herself against it face forward.

She really hated right now that she was so independent. That was the problem. She never asked anyone for anything. Shes always worked for her accomplishments and whatever she earned, she gave half to her parents. That's how she ended up broke basically.

With her parents old age and being retired ninjas; their retirement doesn't pay enough. So her family wouldn't be homeless, Sakura started working extra hours at the hospital when she was 18 to help pay the bills. At 20, she moved out, but kept paying her parents bills, but also her own. A year after moving out, they thought since she worked at the hospital she was making tons of money. Something she always scoffed with in the inside. They transformed her bedroom into a sewing room for her mother.

Still to this day, her parents still work. Her mother has her own sewing company that doesn't get a great deal of clients. So they decided that using Sakura room to stash her supplies while also working on clients inside the room. It was perfect since her mother health was not the best right now. Her dad on the other hand, he was a man. Even in his old age, he still did labor work. Whenever someone roof was caving in, her dad would be the one fixing it. Someone needed something painted, her dad would run over and paint it. But even with the amount of money they were bringing from their businesses plus their retirement checks, it wasn't enough for the house and food.

Throughout the years, her landlord had taken their price down on the house,because it was an old,but even that didn't help.

Therefore, she could not go back to her parents. She would feel like a failure. Don't get me wrong, they would love to have her back, but it wouldn't be fair to the three of them.

Thinking of her teammates, she could ask Naruto to let her crash at his place, but it didn't feel right since Hinata was in the picture now. She could ask Kakashi-sensei, but Kami she never got over the time he was late for training and she was sent to retrieve him. Thinking he was asleep, she transported right in and what she saw in front of her, made her trip right over the table behind her as she screamed. Sensei was banging some chick on the couch. Directly in front of Sakura. As she scream, he didn't even stop, just yelled at her to get the hell out unless she was joining. Sakura didn't give it a second thought and transported out. Afterwards, once he arrived at the training grounds, he laughed as he ruffed her hair saying, "Your 19 Sakura, one day your husband is going to do the same thing to you that I did to her." Reaching behind him, he grabbed that orange perverted book, he continued, "Here, let me show you some of the positions that I have done."

Kakashi was in the hospital without leave because of his injuries for three days. Sakura had no regrets.

Then there was Sasuke. She couldn't ask him because he was Itachi brother and even she knew that would troubled Itachi.

Then she had him. Sighing, she knew she couldn't asked that of Itachi. Shes pretty sure he would help her in a heart beat, but that would put Sakura out of her comfort zone.

She loves Itachi and he loves her. But asking to move in with him, would make the clan erupt with fury. Its been eight months since the party, and the only things that have changed:

. Mrs. Uchiha comes by and visit her weekly asking her to come have dinner at the house.

. Itachi instructing at the Academy and doing missions. And people say she works too much. Besides Mrs. Uchiha, Sasuke and Itachi-kun, Sakura was sure none of the other clan members liked her.

Whenever she went over for dinner, Mr. Uchiha would never even acknowledge her. Mrs. Uchiha would be the only one talking, while Sasuke respond with one word and Itachi, she smiled, because at the dinners, it always reminded her yet again, why she loved that man. He was definitely a mama boy. Regardless what she asked him, even if it was something embarrassing or telling a story about Itachi was he was younger, he never stopped her and always replied back if there was a question. Besides them three, and Itachi cousin Shisui, she was not acknowledged. Well, at least the guards greeted her with a smile whether it fake or not, she couldn't tell. Plus, don't get her started on the glares from the female clan members.

She liked things how they were now. If he wanted to come over, he could come and leave as he chooses. He wasn't obligated to be with her 24/7 and she didn't want to mess that up now. Still, she would have to figure out how to tell Itachi she was evicted.

Sex. She would have to tell him during sex, so he wouldn't have time to be upset with her for not asking him for help. Great.

Thinking back to the issue at hand, she still needed somewhere to go.

She refused to ask anyone outside of her family and team.

"Kami, I have Tsunade-sama. She wouldn't turn me down." Sakura said jumping up with a grin.

She was exhausted from the day, but she was a ninja and two days of missed sleep wouldn't kill her.

Heading back out the door, she turned around to locked it, and was back on the roof heading to the Hokage tower. Adding a little chakra for speed, she manage to make it there in 7 minutes no intrusions, rather than her standard 11 minutes.

Sakura was excited, she forgot all about her teacher. She would help her find a place. She knew about her family and it help that she was the one that pays her, so she knew how her funds were looking. Still running up the stairs, she saw the Hokage door. Stopping on the onside, she knocked.

"Come in." It was Shizune voice.

Opening the door, she closed it quickly behind her.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? Didn't I kick you out?" Looking up at her teacher, she had a scowl on her face. Crap. She was sober. Before responding, she glanced around the room quickly to see if she saw a bottle of sake. Seeing none, she groan. Still she thought, this was her teacher, her second mother. She could rely on her.

"Well, don't ignore me brat."

"Sorry Sama." Sakura said bowing her head. "I need help."

Finally, her scowl vanished and she actually looked concerned, "Are you okay, did something happen?"

She could see Shizune drawing nearer to her with the look of concern.

"No no no Sama, reaching back into her pocket for the letter, she pulled it out as she started walking towards her desk. "I have been evicted."

Putting down the paper on the desk, Tsunade snatched it as she read it over quickly. Looking back up her Sakura, her frown appeared again. "Sakura, I'm thinking something dangerous happen and you only been evicted. You want to kick Akimichi ass?"

"Of course not." Sakura shouted out from shock. "He's an old man."

"Oh really, so that's what you call me behind my back too Sakura? Old. Are is it old hag like that other brat always yell?"

"I would never Tsunade, you know…"

She was raising her hand "Calm down Sakura, its a joke. "What is it that you are requesting?"

Sakura told her everything that happen once she met with Mr. Akimichi until she walked out that door. Glancing down she asked, "So you see, I need help. I was wondering if I could stay with you or if you could help me find a place and whatever the pay is, not to big of course, you just take it out of my checks until its paid off." she rushed out.

It was silent. Too silent. Looking up Tsunade had turned her chair to the side, looking out the window. It look like she didn't even hear her.

Thinking maybe she didn't hear her, Sakura took a deep breath and was ready to repeat herself.

"Lady Tsunade…." she began.

"I heard you Sakura and the answer is no." she said glancing at her, only to turn back to the window looking at the village.

"No?! Why? You said if I ever needed anything to come ask you. You said I could ask you for anything." She was yelling now. She did that a lot today she guessed.

"And I meant what I said, but your not a kid anymore Sakura. Your not the 15 year old that showed up at my door begging me to train you because you felt your precious sensei was only interested in Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. Your twenty-three now. You're a beautiful young woman, who any day now, could take my position from the hospital away." she said as she laugh. "You have family Sakura, ask them."

Crossing her arms, "I can't and you know why. You know my situation.

"Ask your teammates or that captain of yours. Just make sure to knock before going through any doors so it won't be another scene like last time." Tsunade was fully grinning.

"Lady Tsunade, please, I only have 30 days, I'm begging." She hated this, but she was about to get on her' knees and begged.

Slowing dropping her knees to the ground, Tsunade swirl around in her chair and jumped up.

"GET UP." She yelled. "You will not beg for something that you already have."

"What?" Sakura was confused. Tsuande what are you talking about. "Look, Lady Tsunade…." She stopped as she saw Tsunade move.

Walking around from her desk, she came and stood in front of Sakura. "You have Itachi Sakura. Did you forget about him? And if he knew you were out here begging on your knees, talking about being homeless, he would be hurt."

"I can't ask him lady Tsuande. You don't understand."

"And I don't want too. You are dating a man with the richest clan in this village, and not only that, you need to remember who you are. There not a person out there who would not step up and offer you a place to stay, but that won't be me Sakura." Stepping back towards her desk, she yelled, "I'm too sober for this. Shizune, bring me my sake for heaven sake. Don't you see how sober I am."

Walking back around her desk, she paused and looked back her Sakura, "I will give you a raise, but that's it. Take the next two days off and figure it out. Get out."

"Lady Ts….."

"Sakura don't make me repeat myself. Get out."

"Yes ma'am." Bowing her head, she turned and headed to the door.

"I did this for you brat, you better thank me before those 30 days are up." That was Sakura fourth time today slamming a door.

She was about to cry again. As she stood outside of the Hokage door, she started counting backwards from 10 to clam herself down. She refused to let those tears drop. Crying would get her no where.

Turning, she started heading back down the stairs.

"I guess a newspaper will get me started." She whispered.

She was sulking. She would have to find somewhere to live soon. She was Haruno Sakura and shes been through hell and back on the battlefield and working in the hospital to get where she was. This was nothing. She would figure it out. She at least had a month.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Weeks

Sakura and Itachi pairing.

Non-massacre

This chapter is a little shorter than the others. Next chapter will definitely be longer.

Please leave a review. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2: Two Weeks

Two weeks had passed, and things had not changed for Sakura.

Well scratch that. There were a couple of changes in the past two week.

Her mother had gotten sicker. She still hadn't found a place to move into. had not told anyone she was evicted. At least, she assumes he hasn't since Ino haven't appeared around any corners yelling Forehead lately. Itachi had not return. Oh, how could she forget? She was banished from ever entering the Uchiha Compound again. They did have their reasoning's, since she tried to attack Fugaku.

She could hear someone breathing that was not her. Awakening, she stilled. Feeling a presence behind her, without making it obvious, she reached her fingertips under her pillow feeling for her shuriken. Feeling it, she grabbed it quickly, turning at the same time to straddled the person.

Staring back at her, where red eyes shining with amusement. He must have been here for a while because he was shirtless and his hair was loose from its usual ponytail.

"Itachi…." She was flipped over as he crushed his lips to hers. Gasping from shock, his tongue enter her mouth lapping at hers.

Dropping the shuriken, Sakura started kissing him back harder. Rubbing her fingers down his arms coming to the curve of his back, she was feeling and listening for any signs of injuries. Pressing herself harder against him, she could feel his hard shaft pushing against the hem of her shirt.

Moaning quietly, Sakura flipped them back over and pulled away, only for him to quickly latched on to her neck. Pulling her shirt over her head, she looked back at Itachi to see him leaning up.

Pushing him back down, Sakura reached down and grabbed the edge of his boxer, pulling them down slowly. Removing them, she moaned loudly this time as he begins rubbing his thumb over her right nipple.

Attaching his lips to the left one, Sakura could feel herself getting wetter at the sensation. She was moaning louder now.

Biting down on her nipple, Sakura sat up. Grinding her hips against his cock, she paused. Looking down, she realized she still had her panties on, creating the one barrier between them.

BANG…. BANG….BANG

Someone was knocking at the door, and Itachi paused.

"Ignore it," she begged.

Smashing her lips back against his, she started reaching down to the hem of her panties, only to hear the knocking getting louder and increasing.

Groaning, she sat up against him. She needed this. She haven't had sex with Itachi since he left for his mission over a month ago. Its only so many times her fingers could fuck her.

Jumping off him, she grabbed her shirt on the floor and headed towards the door. Swinging it open, she hit the floor from the impact of the object. Looking down, she saw a mop of yellow hair.

"What do you want Naruto?" she snapped.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" he said lifting up to grin in her face.

Pushing him off her, she stood up and point at the door. "Unless someone is dying, get the fuck out."

"But Sakura-chan, Team 7 is being sent on a mission." Reaching in his back pocket, he pulled out a scroll and tossed it to her.

Without even glancing at it, she continued staring and replied, "When are we leaving?"

"Um, were meeting at the gates in thirty minutes." he replied, looking at her confused. He started blushing realizing she was only in a shirt that came a little above her knees. He could see the outline of her red silk panties contrasting against the white shirt.

Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, she pulled him back towards the door. Pushing him back out on the porch, she said, "I'll be there," as she slammed the door in his face.

Throwing the scroll on the couch, she continued back down the hallway towards her room. Quickly removing her shirt again as she enter the room, she was met with an empty bed.

Glancing around quickly, she could hear the shower running.

Sitting back on the bed facing the bathroom door, she started thinking of the different things they could do in seventeen minutes before she had to pack and leave for the gates. Groaning, she threw herself back on the bed from frustration.

She counted 180 seconds since laying down. She lost those three minutes. Leaning up on her elbows, she looked towards her closet to see her backpack peeking out from her last mission.

Walking to the closet, she grabbed it before throwing it on the bed. Heading back into the living room to get the scroll off the couch, she realized still had to bathe and get dressed. Grabbing the scroll from the couch, she open it reading it quickly before it disappeared.

They were heading to the Mist. Based on the information in the scroll, she would be gone for almost a week. Damn.

When she return, she will have a week left to find a place and she still hadn't told Itachi nor packed anything.

Heading back into her room, the shower was no longer on. Reaching into her drawer, she started throwing her medical equipment into her bag. Walking back out heading to the kitchen, she reached into her cabinets grabbing some herbs. Walking back into the room, she threw that along with her weapon pouch into her bag.

Hearing the door behind her opening, she turned and was greeted with steam seeping out.

Coming out in only a towel, Sakura tuned back around. Seeing everything she needed packed, she walked right passed him and walked into the bathroom while muttering she was being sent out on a mission.

She slam the door. Turning the water on, she stepped in and grabbing the same bar of soap Itachi was just using.

Scoffing, she was annoyed she couldn't even look at him right. She did not have enough time for masturbation nor a quickie. Kami she was horny. Having only ten minutes left to shower, dressed and be at the gates. She started scrubbing. Three minutes later, she turned the water off, grabbing a towel off the rack.

Drying herself quickly, she headed out the door and saw her clothes laid out on the bed for her with a piece of paper on top that read, "I will be in the village when you come back. Be safe."

She smiled.

Putting on her clothes quickly, she glanced at her clock and saw she had three minutes to be at the gate.

Grabbing her bag, she ran towards the door to grab her scandals. Grabbing them, she disappeared out the door.

Locking it, she put the key in her pocket, and she jump on top of the roof. Making sure her book bag strap was on her shoulder, she took off.

Arriving, she saw the team including Sai. The only person missing now was their sensei. She groaned and lend against the tree beside Sasuke, who was still only giving her one word responses since the falling out at his house. She was sure she only got those responses because of Naruto going off yelling at him to answer her.

She was irritated. She could have taken an extra minute and fixed a quick bento.

"Nice to see you made it Sakura."

Looking up into the tree, there he was head down in that orange book. Snapping it close, Kakashi jumped down.

"Let's head out." Was all he said as they all turned and started walking out the gate.

Walking closer to Sasuke, she whispered, "Sensei is early. How is that possible?"

Glancing out the corner of his eye, he replied, "Beats me. Not going to complain." As he walked ahead of her, she realized Itachi never asked her about what happen at the compound. That could only mean he didn't know since he still out on a mission.

No that's not right. He definitely knew. Which means he knew she would have a mission coming up and wanted to talk about it once she returned. That's why he left the note saying he would still be in the village.

Sakura sighed. This was going to be a long mission.


	3. Chapter 3: Thirty Days

Sakura and Itachi pairing.

Non-massacre

This is the final chapter for the Regret Sequel. It is longer than my other chapters, so grab your popcorn.

Please leave a review. Hope you enjoy.

Two Weeks Before

"Sakura-chan!"

Coming out of her patient room, she could see Mrs. Uchiha running her way. Dressed in a dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt, she was smiling from ear to ear one would say, as she came to stand in front of Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, I have great news." She said.

Turning back around to put the patient chart in the door for the nurse to collect, she turned back smiling. "I can always use good news, so spill." Walking away from the patient door, so they would have privacy, she inclines her head to follow. Seeing the break room, she opens the door. "We can talk in here, while I make you some coffee."

Walking into the break room, she could tell Mrs. Uchiha was so excited she slid her purse strap down her arm tossing it on the table, where it slides down into one of the chairs instead. "No need Sakura-chan, I'll be quick. I just saw your parents at the market and invited them to dinner tonight."

Sakura froze. Reaching into the bowl on the table, she grabbed an apple. She needed to occupy herself with something.

"Umm, my parents? Dinner? Ha, are you sure ?" Sakura replied.

"Of course, I already know what I'm going to prepare, I can't wait. That is why I said it will be quick. I have tons of things to prepare tonight?" She replied.

"Tonight? You don't have to ; I'm sure my parents are busy and I don't want to put more work on you." She was biting into her apple harder than necessary trying to bite back her words.

"Nonsense, your like a daughter to me Sakura. It's been months since I found out you and my baby been dating and I have been wanting to meet your parents, but I promise Itachi I would be patient. But I couldn't help it, I got so excited when I saw them that I had to invite them over."

"And you said tonight?" This would be a perfect opportunity to cancel since it was last minute.

"Yes, I already checked with , and she said you would be available. I'm not taking no for an answer. Make sure you bring Naruto-kun with you. I'm preparing his favorite also. Kami, I can't wait." Grabbing her purse from the chair, she quickly envelops her in a hug before releasing her just as soon as she did it. "Dinner starts at six." She was out the door.

It was close to three. She needed to go home and find something to wear. Throwing the eaten apple away, she headed for the door. Damn it Itachi, you just had to be away when this happens.

* * *

6:28 P.M.

Everything was going great. After leaving work, she immediately went home to find something appropriate to wear.

 _ _After an hour, her room was trash, and Sakura was only able to find a white simple dress that reached her knees. She was over thinking this.__

 _ _Every time she thought about her parents meeting the Uchiha's, she would tense up. It's not that she didn't want them to meet; she didn't trust Fugaku. Her parents were not upper class, just middle class, and they did not come from a clan. Those two reasons would be enough for Fugaku to belittle them or maybe he wouldn't spare them a glance like he always did her.__

 _ _Getting ready, she had an hour to meet up with her parents and Naruto before they would have to be at the compound. Things started to look up. Once she got to her parents home, as soon as her mom saw her dress, she pulled her inside and took her to her old room.__

 _"_ _ _I thought maybe we could wear a kimono to dinner. I made you one months ago but I kept forgetting to give you the darn thing." Mrs. Mebuki was reaching into the back of the closet. "Uh ha, I got it." Pulling it out, she walked back to Sakura holding it up.__

 _ _It was beautiful. Her mother made her a floral print silk satin robe that was pink with blue flowers everywhere. Taking it from her mother hands, she grins. It was perfect.__

 _"_ _ _Come, I have some chopsticks that I can put your hair up with." Turning she could see her mom looking into a box pulling out chopsticks and jewelry along with it.__

 _"_ _ _Thanks, Mom.__ _"_ _ _she said, kissing her mother's cheek as she hugged__ _ _her lightly.__

 _"_ _ _Oh dear, I know how much tonight is probably stressing you out, but I promise, your father and I will be on our best behavior. No lame jokes. We will bring those out next time." They both started laughing. "Now hurry, we don't have much time."__

Dinner was going great. When they arrive, she told them Fugaku would be late coming from work. Sakura was sure ninety percent of her stress vanished at her words.

Her mother did lie to her. She promised no lame jokes, but the whole dinner consisted of lame jokes from both of her parents. Even Mikoto was telling jokes. Feeling a nudge under the table, she turned to look at Naruto grinning at her from across the table where he was sitting. Beside him sat Sasuke, and even he had a small smirk adoring his face. She had worried about nothing.

Then they heard the front door opened and closed. It was silent between the six of them as a new body appeared. Fugaku paused coming into the diner area, looking over them quickly. "Sorry I am late. My secretary was out today, so work lasted longer than I had anticipated." He said.

They all jumped up and bowed for politeness. Everyone beside Mikoto and Sasuke. Getting up from the table, Mrs. Uchiha kissed him on his cheek before going into the kitchen. "Go wash up dear, and when you get back I will have a plate fixed for you."

He bowed his head and walked back out.

Sitting back in her seat, Sakura released a breath she didn't know she was holding. When he came back in, she notices they all stop eating until he took his first bite into his dinner. Even she did.

Fugaku kept mostly silent during dinner, speaking only enough not to seem rude, listening to her parents tell stories of past adventures. But, as cliche as it sound, it was a comfortable silence.

They had survived dinner and now all was left was getting out the front door. She be damn if she stayed for dessert. Standing she started collecting her dishes, while telling Mrs. Uchiha she would help her clean.

Putting her free hand on her shoulder,"Don't help me please. You and your family are our guess Sakura, sit down. Plus, I always have this rule, stay out my kitchen when I'm cooking and cleaning," she said walking back into the kitchen.

They could hear a loud grinding noise. Peaking her head out the kitchen door, she said, "Sorry, the dishwasher has been broken for a while now and it has been so busy around here I haven't had time to call the repair man."

Sakura was not shock when her father stood up. "Do you mind if I take a look at it?" He asked.

"Oh no, I could never ask you do that Kizashi. I'm going to call that repair man first thing in the morning."

"Oh please, let him, this is what he does. He fixes things, and if you don't let him, he's going to be bothering me about it all night." Mebuki replied.

"No, like I said…" Mikoto commenced.

"Let him Mikoto," all heads turned and looked at Fugaku.

"Fine, but if it's too much of a problem, don't worry about it." she replied.

She could tell her father was happy, and she felt good about it. She hadn't seen her parents laugh as much as they did tonight, since she moved out.

He followed Mikoto in the kitchen as she lounged against one of the door frames. For fifteen minutes, they could hear his deep breathing as he kept asking for towels.

"You got a good one Mebuki. I bet nothing in your home breaks down," Mikoto jested.

"Done!" They could hear the water running. "Come and look." He told Mikoto. "Try it out now. I also got something that can fix the drive belt."

"Oh, Kami, thank you so much! It actually works," they could hear her reply.

Standing by the door frame, he was wiping his hands on a dish towel. Turning to Fugaku he continued, "Your motor just had a blockage. It should work now. I also checked the drive belt for damage. Its a little damage, but as I told Mikoto, I have a piece at home that could fix it in two minutes. I'll drop it off tomorrow. If you have any other problems with construction or anything around here, I'll be happy to look at it." Fugaku nodded his head without responding. "Whelp, I guess its time for us to had home. Naruto, would you be leaving with us?"

"You betcha." he replied.

Mebuki was standing up, "Let me go say goodbye to Mikoto, then I'll go get our coats from the front."

Peaking her head out from the swinging doors, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, its time for us to go. Dinner was delicious, but I think we will have to skip out on dessert until next time. I'll make sure to have that piece over tomorrow."

"Don't be afraid to come back and do not be shock if I come knocking on your door." she replied hugging them.

"We won't." Her mother said.

Turning to Fugaku, her father held his hand out, "Well, I'll see you on another day."

Fugaku grabbed his hand, and shook it, smirking. Still, not replying.

They entered the front room to gather their coats. They could hear them. That asshole didn't have the soul to wait until they left before he started.

"Why do you insist on bringing these people into my home Mikoto."

"Fugaku stop this right now."

"No, you stop this illusion you have put in your head. Itachi is just going through a fling right now, he will marry Izumi as was promise." he walked out the door to see them still standing in the front room.

"Fugaku get back here." Coming out the diner room, she saw us still standing there. She must have realized we heard because she started blushing from embarrassment. "Oh, um well I'll be stopping by one day this week Mebuki."

"No you won't. Stop it Mikoto." Coming close to her father, he clasps his hand on his shoulder, "I may come off as an evil man, but you have to understand, your family do not fit in with our family. It is prohibiting to lower our status." Mr. Uchiha stated.

Sakura stood there in disbelief.

Shrugging his hand off his shoulder, Sakura father turned to Mrs. Mikoto and responded, "I'm sorry Mikoto, I don't think its a good idea if I come back here, but I did make a promise and I will send that part tomorrow. I'll even send someone to put it on if that's not a problem." Bowing he continued, "I think its best if we took our leave."

"That would be best." Fugaku replied.

"Why don't you like me?" Sakura couldn't stop the question from leaving her mouth.

"Sakura-chan!? Look, lets just leave," it was Naruto voice.

The diner door opens again, and Sasuke was walking out looking down at the floor.

"No Naruto. He can not keep treating us like we are not human because we are not Uchiha, but you know what Mr. Uchiha, your son chose me. Did you know that Hyuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuga clan, wanted to marry me off in their clan? Did you know Lady Tsunade get hundreds of offers asking for my hand in marriage, but I turned them down because I knew I deserve more than being a breeder? No, you didn't. I think I just figured out your problem with me, your jealous. You're mad because your son chose to live his life instead of following yours, and to make it worse, he went out the clan and did it. He chose me." She was laughing now. Or maybe crying she couldn't tell but it felt good either way.

"Listen you little weak girl," he said walking closer.

Her father stepped in front of her. "We will be taking our leave now."

But Sakura continued, "I'm not done. You don't rule me Fugaku. You can treat me any kind of way, but you will not disrespect my family."

"Sakura! That is enough. They have invited us in their home, and I did not raise you to be disrespectful. I'm so sorry about this." Her mother replied looking at Mikoto on the verge of tears.

Fugaku continued, "I'm sorry Sakura, but you have to understand this is for the best. No one will accept someone parents who fixes sinks and sell clothes from their home. You have to realize this. When Itachi return, I will talk to him about ending whatever fantasy he has put in your head. You have my word."

She didn't remember running at Fugaku and Naruto appearing in front of her, nor did she see Mikoto appear in front of Fugaku, sharingan blazing.

"You try to attack me in my home. Oh, you just made this better. You and your family are banished from ever entering the Uchiha compound."

"Father, you can't." She didn't notice Sasuke on the side of his mother standing defensively. "She's my teammate. Apologize Sakura!" He was looking at her with begging eyes.

"Not anymore, I suggest you start looking for another team to transfer to." Fugaku replied.

After leaving, she got an ear full from her parents. She felt like a child, but she knew once she calm down, she would understand were they where coming from.

* * *

Two weeks later

It takes two and a half days to reach The Village Hidden in the Mist from Konohagakure. They will reach the village in two days at the speed they were traveling.

Whatever pissed Kakashi off, he was definitely taken it out on them. They tried not to complain, even Naruto, but Kakashi was being an ass at this point. After leaving the gates, they travel for seventeen hours and only took two ten minutes breaks during the travel. Sakura kept her mouth shut because she knew he couldn't let them run for too long without taking camp. Looking around the group, they seem fine, but she knew they were faking it. She didn't want to look like the weak one, but she would have to take one for the team. Using her chakra control, she made it falter just slightly for them to notice. They did. She could feel the glances from the team but Kakashi never paused and kept running. Twenty minutes later he stops and turned saying to rest here for the night while looking at her. It worked.

Well, that didn't last long. He gave them three hours to sleep before waking them up saying we depart in ten. She was pissed. Again, no one said anything.

They were traveling for hours. She didn't pay attention to the time anymore until he stopped, saying they would camp here tonight and reach The Mist tomorrow. They were three hours away from their destination.

Dropping back to the ground, she swung her bag in front of her to start bringing out her bed. The whole trip was silent. I guess everyone had their on issues going on. She didn't mind. She also had her own going on.

"Ugly, I will be taking first watch, you should bathe since you need it. One hundred and fifty feet is a river," She turned and looked as Sai walked to her with that fake grin. If she wasn't exhausted, she would have hit him, but she was, and she did need to bathe.

"Thanks Sai," she said standing up to stretch.

Grabbing her supplies, she started heading to the river.

She faltered in her steps. Looking to her left, away from the team, she could see Kakashi laying down on his bed with that orange book in front of his eyes. She sighed. Walking his direction, she laid her items down before getting down and crawling beside him. Laying down, she waited.

He didn't say anything but kept looking at that book.

"You're being an ass," she said.

He said nothing.

"Can we get an extra hour of sleep tonight?"

Still, nothing.

Grabbing his book out his hand, she continued, "Kakashi, whatever is going on, you don't take it out on your team. Now move over, the ground is hurting my back." He moved enough so she wouldn't be on the ground.

".….." He still was not saying anything.

"I know you not going to tell me anything, but we are worried about you. I know you notice the glances every five minutes Naruto and Sasuke send your way. And we both know, they would be your lap dog if you ask them, but that's not right. We're adults now sensei, remember that. If you want to talk, I'm here," she said moving over so she could stand but his arm reaching out pulling her back stopped her.

"It would probably help if you stop calling me sensei you know. Your no longer a chunin anymore Sakura, we are teammates now. Plus, you know when I'm reading my book to not disturb me. And stop calling me sensei," he replied. She could tell the way he was smiling by the way his mask crinkled up.

"You wasn't reading sensei, you were looking at the same page before I even came over here."

"That's because that was my favorite page."

It was quiet again.

"I told Kurenai I loved her." He blurted out.

Sitting up quick, she turned and looked at him with wide eyes.

He laughed.

"Oh sorry, its just that, I didn't know you and Kurenai-sensei were a thing." she said.

"Don't worry, neither did she apparently. She's in love with Asuma."

It hit her. He confessed and was turned down.

"Don't look like that. I still have time to get her back, I just have to kill Asuma. I been planning ways the whole trip."

This time she laughed. "Yeah, do that and I'll see you in the BINGO book. Plus, can you imagine your kids. They would have grey hair."

"Your hair is pink Sakura."

"Hey, I was trying to make you feel better."

His smile faltered. "I'm sorry about the way I been acting. I'll make it up to the team once we arrive in the Mist."

"Thanks." getting up, she grabbed her supplies and threw him a smile as she turned to head to the river. She paused again. Turning back to Kakashi, she thought she could fix everything on her own, but she couldn't. Plus, he was a father figure to her. Turning so she was no longer facing him she let it out, "I got evicted from my home. Got two weeks to find a place before I'm homeless. I'm banished from the Uchiha compound because I tried to attack Fugaku, and I'm broke almost from taking care of my parents but I can't tell them. I mean really, how can I complain when they took care of me my whole life." She didn't give him time to respond as she started running to the river.

She could smell the water before she even arrived. She needed to hurry so the guys could bathe. Kicking off her scandals, she removed her flak jacket. "Ten minutes Sakura," she would only take ten minutes and head back. Removing the rest of her clothes, she dipped her foot down into the water, disrupting the calm of the entire river. "Nine minutes," was all left to be said as she continued farther into the river to bathe.

* * *

Arriving back at camp, she was greeted with an energy bar being thrown her way by Naruto. "Eat up Sakura-chan, tomorrow we start our mission."

Glancing up at the moon, she smiled sleepily. "I'm exhausted. If I don't reach my mat in the next few seconds, I'll fall asleep on my feet." Reaching her mat, she saw it was made out. Kami she loved her boys. Throwing herself face forward, she threw the energy bar beside her as she hit her mat. Her eyes closed immediately.

* * *

They were an hour away now. She ate her energy bar as soon as she woken up, and she was still starving. She couldn't wait to get to the village. Maybe after checking in, they could go and eat a real breakfast.

"Someone is approaching. Drop down and guards up." Kakashi said.

Dropping from the tree, she noticed how they surround her. Naruto and Sasuke at her sides, Sai at her back, while Kakashi standing in front. She wanted to complain, but now was not the time.

"Oh wow, I didn't know you guys would arrive early."

If this was about to be a battle, he could have taken one of them out before his present was even known. Looking above them, there he sat in the tree as if he had been sitting there for a while. Chojuro. She knew those black rimmed glasses and headphones anywhere. He looked the same since she last saw him a year ago. Dressed in a grey striped top and camouflaged short pants, she couldn't resist looking at the sword on his back. I mean gesshh, it was the same size as his body.

"Chojuro, you bastard. I was a second away from killing you." Naruto yelled.

Jumping from the tree before them, he grins those razor teeth. "Sorry about that. I did flare my chakra before I arrive so you knew it was me."

"Chojuro, you can't send out your chakra and appear two seconds later. That doesn't give us time to even concentrate on your chakra." Sakura replied.

"Well, actually I only flared it for the copy ninja here," he said looking at Kakashi. "I was for sure he would notice."

They all turned and looked at Kakashi.

He started rubbing the back of his neck from embarrassment. "Like Sakura-chan said, you can't flare up two seconds before appearing."

Walking up beside Kakashi, Sai lift his hand onto Kakashi shoulder. "It's okay. With old age, your senses are becoming less sharp, and your body is looking frail."

It was quiet.

"Ahem! I will be escorting you the rest of the way to the village. The Fifth Mizukagu is awaiting your arrival as I speak." Chojuro spoke.

That's right. The mission. Someone had poisoned half of the village somehow. They caught the person, but apparently he wasn't talking. They didn't have a lot of nurses, and they didn't have the right antidote to cure the poison. They were only able to come up with a cure to slow it down. And this is where Sakura came in. From what she read in the mission scroll, she knew this poison. If she was correct, she could have the entire village cured by night fall. All she needed to do was analyzed the poison contents. Picking up her pace, she hoped she was right about this one.

* * *

The mission was a success. They were leaving.

After arriving in the village, the team was sent to Lady Mei, while Sakura was sent straight to the hospital.

After thirty minutes of looking over at some of the patients scan, she was right. She knew this poison and she could cure it. While she stayed in the hospital, the team helped out with the investigation.

Using his sharingan, Kakashi was able to get the culprit to confess how he got half the village sick. The air. He waited just before the sun rise, and everyone that was out at the time consumed the poison.

What they thought would take three days to finish actually took a day and a half. They decided to stay the rest of the day for celebration for completion of the mission. Good food and sleep. They deserved it.

Now they were leaving. Waving bye as the gates closed behind them they turn and took off.

Everything came back at that moment. All of her problems. Including the silent treatment from Sasuke, who by the way was avoiding her the whole trip unless necessary.

Catching up to Sasuke, she whispered, "I'm sorry Sasuke. I lost control and I almost hurt someone you loved," he scoffed, but she continued, "I'll apologize I promise. Just don't hate me okay."

He fasten his pace. He was ignoring her. Even after she apologized, he still ignored her. She sighed.

The rest of the trip was quiet except from Naruto yelling at Sai for calling him dickless.

* * *

They were home. As the gates open, they flew through them. They were exhausted.

"Alright, meet up in the Hokage tower in twenty minutes to debrief on the mission." Kakashi stated.

"Great, I'm going to let Hinata-chan know I'm back. See ya!" Naruto was off.

"I'm heading to the tower," Sai replied walking off.

She could feel the breeze as Sasuke walked by her.

She had to try again.

"Sasuke, if you don't mind, we could walk to the tower together." He kept walking so she did too. "And sensei as well." Looking back, she noticed he was still standing in the same spot looking at them.

He got the hint and started walking behind them.

"I'm cooking," she started but stop as Sasuke stop abruptly.

"Will you stop being so fucking annoying Sakura. I can walk to the tower myself, just like I can cook my own damn meal. I don't want your fake apology neither." He sneered out.

"Sasuke." It was Kakashi's voice with a warning.

He continued, "So you can dish it but can't take it. You were screwing my brother for months and you never said a thing. All those times I complain about my clan and how Itachi would leave out at night, worrying us, you sat there when the whole time you could have just said you were fucking him."

She slapped him hard in the face. His head jerked back at the force of the blow. "How dare you!" she lunged at him as he grabbed her hair to keep her away. She slapped him again and continued to scream every profanity word she could think of. She could feel someone dragging her off of him. Kakashi. She didn't have to look back to know. He was yelling her name, but she didn't care.

He was bruised, and she knew he let her get most of those hits in, but as he continued to glared at her from the ground, he spat his bloody saliva at her. Throwing Kakashi's off her, she lunged at him again. He punched her in the nose. Her head snapped back, and she whimpered as blood ran over her lip and chin down her flak jacket. As he pushed her off him to stand, she grabbed his hair, pulled him closer, and kneed him in the crotch. He doubled over in pain holding his penis.

She was being picked up and thrown against the gate this time. Her vision blurred. Holding her up by the front of her vest against the gate, Kakashi looked more annoyed than angry. She started struggling. She was angry and wanted to finish kicking Sasuke ass. "Let me go. I swear on my life Kakashi, if you don't let me go,"….

"You will what Sakura? This is my last warning, stop. If you continued this childish act I will have to knock you unconscious."

Trying to release his hold on her jacket, she replied, "He started it. He basically called me a whore. A fucking whore when it was his parents who called my family worthless because we didn't have a clan. You know what, that's right you ass," she was yelling now. "While you was worried about your brother at nights, he was in my home, in my bed away from your got damn stupid clan. I mean who can blame him, he was only trying to avoid been hooked up with his cousin."

Jumping up, she was sure he would lunge again. He didn't. He was looking around for something.

"I'm going to release you know. If I have to Sakura, I will knock you out for the rest of the day." Kakashi released her.

She continued to stare at Sasuke. He was still searching for something. She almost grin because she was sure she was the reason he lost it until she noticed his headband was missing. That had to be it.

Crap. She turned and started to look around. She didn't look far because it was closer to the gate in the grass. Walking towards it, she picked it up.

"Not now Sakura, go away," she was behind him.

Throwing herself against his back, she grips his chest as she hugged him from behind, while her cheek rested on his back. She felt him stiffen under her touch.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke. Please don't hate me. I promise I'll stay away but don't hate me. I can't lose you," she was crying.

"Let go Sakura."

"Do you want me to break it off? Will that make things better Sasuke, breaking it off with Itachi? I was stupid and selfish. I didn't tell you because I knew I would never be excepted in the clan and I thought I could keep my feelings from getting involve. But you know how annoying I am. I fell in love with that idiot, and I was happy Sasuke. It was our secret. If that what it will take to stop you from hurting or hating me, I'll go now and break it off and I'll go apologized to your parents."

He stilled. Twisting her hand to release him, she was sure he sprained it, he turns and faced her. His sharingan was activated. "If you break up with my brother I can promise I will make your life hell."

"But Sasuke, I thought that's what you wanted?"

"That's the problem with this damn village. Everyone thinks they know what I want or how I feel. How about someone asks me for once damn it. I am human. I'm human Sakura," he was screaming.

His voice was shaking. She could tell he wanted to cry. She wished he would, but he was holding back. "He loves you Sakura, even my mother love you. My father was wrong, your not weak." He sighed deeply. "Look Sakura, I'm sorry. My father is trying to get me transferred to another team and I been fighting him on it. I'm not leaving the team, so for right now, the old man is just going to give me hell until things die down."

"Here." She was pushing his headband against his chest with her good hand.

He took it.

"Sasuke I'm sorry. I started all of this. I just…. I just wanted something for myself. Something that could help me escape my problems, and that was your brother. I didn't think about anyone else feelings. But I meant what I said, I don't want to lose you or Naruto. Anyone from Team 7. Even on my worse days, I always remind myself that I got you guys." She looked up smiling through her tears. "I didn't want to break it off with Itachi, but you were here in my life first. I honestly think I was willing to end it because of my insecurities. It's easy to leave the relationship when everyone he loves hate you."

She gasped as she was squashed against him. He was hugging her. "Don't be an idiot. Not everyone hates you in my clan. Just ninety-eight percent do." She could feel him smirking into her hair. "Just don't hurt him. He's happy. We all notice." He released her.

"Thank you Sasuke." Stepping back, she looked ahead. "I'm going to get going to the tower," she started forward.

"Sakura." It was Kakashi voice closer to her now. Looking at Sasuke he said, "Go ahead, we will meet you there."

Waiting until he was out of hearing distant, he looked at Sakura inclining his head for her to follow him.

"Umm, I thought you wanted to talk sensei?"

Grabbing his orange book out his pocket, he hit her on the forehead with it. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that, and yes I do. Its about what you said that night."

"Come on sens…. I mean Kakashi, I need a better description than that," she replied. Her face hurt. Damn. She would have to go to the bathroom before she reported to Lady Tsunade.

"You said you were about to be homeless Sakura."

She stopped walking. He noticed because he did too as he turned to look at her.

"About that, yeah don't worry about it. I'm sure I will come up with something before today is over with," she blurted out fast. Kami she felt embarrassed.

"Oh really! In that case, I guess I don't have to offer you my spare room that I was going to." he said putting both of his hand behind his head while walking to the direction of the tower.

"Wait, Sensei. I lied," appearing in front of him, he was smirking, but she continued, "I'll take it. The money from this mission, I'll give it to you right away. Oh, and you don't have to worry about me hogging up the place, I'm going to put my stuff in a storage unit until I find something permanent." She was babbling at this point from excitement. She would have a place to rest her head without her family finding out.

Hit her again on the forehead with his book, "Sakura, don't be ridiculous, I'm not charging you a penny. You have healed me far too many times, plus remember I crash at your place for two months while my building was getting upgraded. I also have a storage room for you to store your things."

She was giving him one of Naruto hugs. The hugs that makes you feel like you were being squeezed to death. "Thank you so much. Kami. I have to go. I'll meet you there, but I need to heal and freshen up first before the meeting," she ran off only to turn back around and hug him again.

* * *

After the meeting with Tsunade and Sasuke and her getting punished for fighting. She forgot about the Anbu guarding the gates during her splat with Sasuke. Walking through the door for her mission report, she knew, Tsunade knew. Her bottle of sake was not empty and Sasuke was brooding beside Sai.

Arriving home, she had hope Itachi would be there. He wasn't.

And he didn't for three days.

She wanted to go find him and kick his ass. But to do that, she would have to come across the compound, and that was not an option.

She was hungry. She had miss breakfast because all of the packing she had been doing. She had pack all of her kitchen supplies, and they were already at Kakashi place. Stretching, she stood up from her bed, heading to the kitchen. Enter the living room, there he was sitting on her couch. He was out of uniform, wearing a dark grey shirt and a lighter grey pair of denim pant. This damn man didn't have to even try to look good. Since he wasn't in uniform, this meant he wasn't going to work any time soon unless an emergency.

"Sakura, we need to talk." Was the first thing he said to her after three days of no communication from him.

There was a problem. He wanted to talk and she wanted him.

She undid the buckle on her jeans, and began pushing them down.

"Sakura." It was a warning.

Without breaking eye contact, she pushed her panties down at the same time. Slipping them both off, she tossed them behind her. He still had not moved. He would break. Sliding her arms within her shirt, she undid her bra front clasp and slid out of it.

He continued to glare at her as she walked closer to the couch. Taking his hands in hers, she ran them up her sides, along the sides of her breasts until he was fully cupping them. She could feel her nipples harden. She moaned.

He twitched. She smirked. Oh, yeah, she caught it.

She dropped to her knees and began to move her hands across his chest. She continued caressing when she pulled up his shirt exposing his abs and chest. She wanted more. She could hear him inhale harder than normal when she reached into the band of his pants with her fingers. She would have to push him just a little more.

She brought his hands back to her breast and squeezed them. Dropping her hands, he began to run his fingers over her nipples. Bringing her hands back to his pants, she sank her hand deeper into them and stopped. Leaning back, she removed her shirt. Climbing on top of him, she pressed her breasts against his chest. Moving her lips to his ear, she began to lick it slowly. When she pulled back, she grinned before her hips began to move in a circular pattern, grinding against his cock. He was hard. She continued licking his outer earlobe until she felt him try to turn his head in the direction of her lips. Leaving his ear, she started kissing down his neck.

His hips buckled. She stops again. Reaching for the hem of his pants, started pulling them down along with his boxer's. Reaching her hand out, she grip his shaft, while her other hand moved to his balls.

"Sakura," Itachi hissed as he was staring up at her.

Sinking to her knees, she kissed the tip of his cock. He inhale sharply. She loved when he tried to hold back. She always knew how to break them him. She still wanted to hear more from him. Groaning from the sound, she moved her tongue up over the slit and then down one side of the shaft, then the other. Pulling back, she open her mouth as she pulled his cocked into her mouth. Taking him in deeper until he disappeared. She repeated this, until he pulled her by her hair yanking her up. Smashing his mouth to hers, their tongues instantly intertwining.

Pushing him back, she couldn't help it, "I thought you wanted to talk?" she laughed out loud.

She was suddenly thrown on her bed. He used a transportation jutsu. He was so close that he used a fucking jutsu instead of just walking to her bedroom. She forced her ego back.

Dragging her down the bed, he lifted her legs, spreading them wider. Standing in between them, he lean down and began sucking on her nipples. Moving his tongue down the middle of her breasts, he kept licking as he passed her bellybutton, over her mound and down her slit. She spread her legs wider.

She was soaked. She could hear the slurp sounds he was making as his tongue kept going deeper inside in, pressing against her cunt walls.

Grabbing his hair, she yanked this time. "No more, just fuck me already."

He looked up smirking. Grabbing her by her hip, he used his other hand to rub his cock against her folds. He did this three times.

"Mmm," Sakura moaned. "Hurry please!"

He was still smirking. Pushing his cock against her opening, she gasped as the head started to go slowly in, but he stopped. She bulked upward, trying to take more of him in, but he pressed her hips back down pulling out only to do it again.

"Stop teasing me Itachi!" she cried out.

Again, he slid slowly in only to stop. She was over this. Trying to release his hold on her hips, so she could switch their position, he only adding more force onto her hips.

Again, he slid in slowly only this time when he stop, he made sure she was looking him directly in his eyes. "Come to the compound with me."

She stop struggling only to freeze. She shook her head. He had to be kidding her. He had to know she was banished. Wait, maybe he actually didn't know.

"Itachi, I was banished." She said turning her head to the side.

"Come to the compound with me." he repeated.

Turning back to look at him, she sent him an annoyed looked. "Didn't you hear me, I been banished. Look you wasn't here, but I went over for dinner and…."

"Sakura I know. It spread all over the compound and Sasuke sent me a message that night."

"Okay, so if you know, then what the heck are you trying to prove Itachi?"

"I have talked to my father. He knows that if he makes me choose, I will not choose the clan."

"Wait, what?!" she was pushing him backwards, but without warning he plunged forward this time, embedding himself completely inside her. Sakura threw her head back letting out a silent moan. He was sliding out again, only to began sliding back in going deeper this time.

"I will not be rule Sakura, and he knows this. Take it anyway you want, but if I am forced to give you up to be leader of my clan, I will leave the clan." Lowering his head down to her breast, he gently bit down as he kept rocking inside her. "Fuck," he groaned. "You will apologize, and he will accept you, because I'm not letting you go anywhere."

Raising herself up on her elbows, she buckled forward again. "I love you," she cried out.

Cupping her quivering ass cheeks, he pulled her onto his cock even harder.

She didn't know how much longer she would last. Her insides were on fire. She could feel her walls tighten around his cock. She could hear the sound of their body slapping together. She loved it. He was pounding into her harder and faster now. She could tell he was close. He was unable to stop his grunting sounds erupting from his throat. Lifting her legs and draping them over his shoulders, he never slowed his pace. She was going to climax. Grabbing a hold of him, as he slam against her, she slams back against him as her inner walls clamp down hard. Her hot cum surrounding him deeply, soaking them both.

"SAKURA!" he groaned. He slammed inside her one more time as he arched his back hanging in mid air. She could feel his cum filling her up. Twitching and gasping, he fell on top of her exhausted.

"I'll go. If that's what you want, I'll go. But this time, your ass better be there whole time. If you go to the bathroom, I go." he laughed. "I'm serious Itachi. I'm sure everyone will be out for my head once they see me."

"If that is what you wish." He kissed the top of her head.

Closing her eyes, she felt relaxed. If he thought as soon as they woke they would be going to his parents home, he would be mistaken. She was going to ride him until she was sore and exhausted. I mean, she did deserve this.

Sliding off of her, he lifts her up, pulling back the covers. Laying her back down, he climb in behind her pulling the covers up. Pressing her close to him, she froze. Fuck. How could she forget. She had to tell him now.

Sitting up, she turned to him. "I got evicted and have a little over a week to be out." He was about to say something, but Sakura covered his mouth with her hand. "Let me finish. You don't have to worry, Kakashi offered me the spare room at his place. And to top it off, he even letting me use his storage unit to store my things."

He was up before she blink. "Your moving in with your Hatake-san? No." He was walking out of her bedroom.

Sakura sat there in confusion. He told her no. How dare he think he can tell her what to do. Jumping out of bed, she didn't make it far because he was walking back in the bedroom pulling his shirt over his head. He had went to collect his clothes seeing as he now had his pants on.

"You're leaving? And where do you think your going?" she asked.

Turning around to open her drawer, she pulled out a t shirt.

Slipping it over her head, she blinked in confusion when he was suddenly standing directly in front of her like he was waiting for something. "What are you doing?"

"Who is the owner of this building?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Who Sakura?"

"Look, don't worry about it. Like I said, I got it covered."

"Your not moving in with Kakashi. I will go see the owner of this building and get it straighten out. I'm sure I can find out who, before I leave."

"No, don't do this Itachi. I said I handled it. And Kakashi is my sensei, what's the problem? If I wanted your help, I would have asked."

"He's not your sensei anymore Sakura. He is a man just like I am." Walking even closer to her, she took a step back bumping her leg against the drawer. "Why didn't you ask me for help? I have my own home. There plenty of room and you will have your o…."

"No, I didn't want to ask anything from you Itachi. That's too much. Have you forgotten, I'm banished from entering the compound and even if I wasn't, I don't feel safe there with everything going on with the clan."

"Sakura, I have my own place. Away from the compound."

"What? But…"

"I had it for years and I barely use it since we got together."

"Oh. Are you sure? I have a lot of stuff Itachi. Have you seen how messy I am around here? You might not have everything I need you know. Look, let's forget about this. I can crash with Ino."

"I doubt Shikamaru would like that." Pulling her into him, he kissed the top of her head. "It has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, back and front porch and its thirteen minutes away from the Uchiha compound. I bought it when I was eighteen. There is nothing you will need that it won't have. If it is, I will get it."

"What about my couch?" she whispers.

"I never bought a couch, only a recliner since I'm barely there. So I think that would be something I no longer have to think about buying," he said smirking against her forehead.

"I have tons of herbs in all my cabinets. I even have them all around the house. Do you have enough room for that? Plus, I can't stay there for free. It wouldn't feel right Itachi."

He sighed. "Sakura, it will be ours. You don't have to pay anything and you know I won't allow you. We can bargain. I have a garden in the back of the house. Because of my absence, I'm sure everything is dead now. If you could fix it up and keep the plants growing year around, that would be your pay. That would be our food we don't have to buy. "

"Your really not making this easy, but I know you want give up and soon or later, I will give in. I'll take it, on one condition. If any construction or anything needs to be done, we have to ask my dad first. No one from the clan, and they can't send anyone over to fix it. Only my father and who ever he sends," looking up into his eyes, she waited. She knew he would say yes.

"Deal."

"I guess you got a roommate Uchiha."

* * *

Weeks have passed, since Sakura has moved in with Itachi.

She was called in to report to the Hokage immediately. Thinking it was something serious, she left their home right away.

Arriving at the door, she knocked and waited.

"Come in." It was Lady Tsunade voice.

Opening the door, she closed it quickly behind her.

"You wanted to see me Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"Why, yes, yes I did." Standing up from behind her desk, she starting walking from behind it, and she continued until she was standing in front of Sakura. Crossing her arms over her bosom, she spoke, "You owe me something brat."

She was confused. Looking around to see if she could see Shizune, she noticed her door was closed on her side of the room.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember, but if you remind me I can get it done immediately."

"You owe me unlimited sake."

"WHAT! HOW? I never made a bet or a promise with you." Sakura was looking at Shizune door again, hoping that she was listening, and she would come out at any time now.

"Let's just say a little bird told me that you had moved in with Itachi. If I remember correctly, I told you to come back and thank me. Because you fail to do that, you owe me an unlimited supply of sake." Walking back behind her desk, she threw herself back into her seat. "Don't just stand there, get your ass moving."

There Sakura stood, in the middle of the Hokage office, trying to figure out, where she would get an unlimited supply of sake?" She was frowning. "I guess I could ask Itachi where." She thought out loud.

She missed the smirk the Hokage had formed on her lips, because that's exactly what she wanted. If things went her way, she would not have to pay for alcohol the rest of her life. Having a student dating the richest man in the village has its perks, she thought.

* * *

 _ _The End!__


End file.
